The present invention relates generally to locking arrangements and, more particularly, to locking arrangements including rotatable lock cylinders.
It is common to provide locking arrangements on doors to prevent the doors from being inadvertently being opened. Locking arrangements that use rotating lock cylinders are also well known. Various complex mechanisms are known to prevent unauthorized opening of doors locked by locking arrangements. It is desirable to provide a locking arrangement that offers a simple and effective means of preventing unauthorized opening of doors.
Prevention of unauthorized access to the interior of the housing of a personal computer is often desirable. To minimize the cost of the personal computer, it is desirable to minimize the cost of components such as access panels and any locking arrangements associated with the access panels. Often, however, the only available locking arrangements are either relatively expensive or complex or are relatively ineffective at preventing access to the interior of the housing. It is desirable to provide a locking arrangement that effectively prevents unauthorized access to the interior of a housing of a computer, is simple in operation, and can be made inexpensively.
Devices such as personal computers are often the subject of theft. It is desirable to provide a theft deterrent feature for devices such as personal computers.
The present invention permits satisfaction of some or all of the foregoing desirable features for locking arrangements and devices such as personal computers.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a housing having a lockable door panel includes a housing having a first opening and a second opening therein, the second opening being spaced from the first opening, the second opening being defined by a wall having a first end and including a generally circular central portion and two elongated side portions extending radially from substantially opposite sides of the central portion, at least one locking recess extending radially from the central portion beneath at least part of the wall. The housing having a lockable door panel further includes a lockable door panel. The lockable door panel includes a lock cylinder including a generally circularly cylindrical body having a first end and a second end, one or more members extending radially from proximate the first end of the body, and a passageway extending substantially radially through the body between the first end and the second end. The lockable door panel further includes a door panel of sufficient size to cover the first opening and the second opening. The door panel has a generally circularly cylindrical door panel opening therein for receiving the lock cylinder. The door panel opening is defined by an inner wall extending from an inside of the door panel at a first end thereof to an outside of the door panel at a second end thereof, and receives the lock cylinder such that the second end is disposed proximate the second end of the inner wall and the one or more members are disposed longitudinally beyond the first end of the inner wall. The door panel further includes two door panel recesses in the outside of the door panel leading to the opening such that, when the lock cylinder is turned to a locking position relative to the door panel, the passageway is accessible through both of the door panel recesses. The door panel recesses define protrusions on the inner wall of the door panel. When the lockable door panel is moved to a closed position to cover the first opening and the second opening, the lock cylinder is received in the central portion of the second opening and the protrusions defined by the door panel recesses are received in the elongated portions of the second opening, and when the lock cylinder is turned to the locking position, the at least one member is received in the locking recess.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a lockable door panel includes a lock cylinder including a generally circularly cylindrical body having a first end and a second end, at least one member extending radially from proximate the first end of the body, and a passageway extending substantially radially through the body between the first end and the second end. The lockable door panel further includes a door panel, the door panel having a generally circularly cylindrical opening therein for receiving the lock cylinder. The opening is defined by an inner wall extending from an inside of the door panel at a first end thereof to an outside of the door panel at a second end thereof, and receives the lock cylinder such that the second end is disposed proximate the second end of the inner wall and the at least one member is disposed longitudinally beyond the first end of the inner wall. The door panel further includes two recesses in the outside of the door panel leading to the opening such that, when the lock cylinder is turned to a locking position relative to the door panel, the passageway is accessible through both of the recesses.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, a lock cylinder includes a generally circularly cylindrical body having a first end and a second end, at least one member extending radially from proximate the first end of the body, and a passageway extending substantially radially through the body between the first end and the second end.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, a housing having a lockable door panel includes a housing having an opening therein. The housing having a lockable door panel further includes a lockable door panel. The lockable door panel includes a lock cylinder having a passage extending substantially radially therethrough, and a door panel of sufficient size to cover the opening, the door panel having a door panel opening therein for receiving the lock cylinder, and at least one door panel recess in an outside of the door panel and leading to the door panel opening such that, when the lock cylinder is turned to a locking position relative to the door panel, the passageway is accessible through the at least one door panel recess. When the door panel is moved to a closed position to cover the opening, the lock cylinder in the door panel is received in the opening and is turnable to the locking position to lock the lockable door panel to the housing.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, a lock cylinder includes a generally circularly cylindrical body having a first end and a second end, and a passageway extending substantially radially through the body between the first end and the second end.